PROJECT SUMMARY This R03 will harmonize and archive data collected under four NICHD funded projects that created the India Human Development Surveys (IHDS) Wave 1 of 2004-5 and Wave 2 of 2011-12. These publicly available data have been among the most commonly downloaded surveys in the data archive of the Data Sharing for Demographic Research (DSDR). The proposed funding would: (1) Harmonize variables and personal identifiers across the two waves of IHDS surveys; (2) Develop additional documentation and provide improved user support including a web based user forum; (3) Use confidential data available to the IHDS team to create a consolidated fertility history file for women interviewed during both surveys; and (4) attach personal identifiers and reformat files of household nonresidents and migrants to enable panel analyses across waves.